Hunters
by rachel.wilson.1675
Summary: Inside the world created in both Supernatural and The Vampire Diaries is the story of a young hunter with no memory of her past and no clue of what she is. With the help of her friends and a dark stranger she begins her path to discover where she came from.


This is my first part of hopefully a series of stories on this site, I am new to fanfiction and I am still unsure on how to navigate

around it. Anyway my story is based inside the world of the hit CW shows, Supernatural and The Vampire Diaries. So enjoy :)

Episode 1

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end sending shivers across her body, she could just hear the honk of the taxi's on the other side of the alleyway, the noise of the club fading in to distant memory, as was the jerk who wouldn't take no for an answer.

A whisper of a noise from behind made her heart thump against her ribs as she quickened her step, not turning back to look, she could here someone's footsteps quicken with hers, braking out in to a run, adrenaline rushed through her body, she could just catch sight of the lights on the side of the busy street, a scream caught in a throat as a rough hand grabbed her shoulder and slammed her in to the chain link fence, making it creak against her small weight, she could feel his breath on the back of her neck, revulsion hit her body as she felt his arms tighten round her, tears streaming down her face as her mind played all the possible scenarios that could unfold.

Suddenly the weight that surrounded her disappeared as fast as it had happened, she turned to finally face her attacker and there he was on the grubby floor, gasping for breath. A young woman stood behind him wearing an oversized leather jacket while brandishing a shot gun like it was an everyday thing.

The women's eyes met for the first time, the victims emerald eyes staring in to her saviours almost black ones, she didn't feel scared anymore, whether it was the adrenaline ebbing from her body or the fact that she noticed blood trickling from a wound on the man's calf, she didn't even feel scared, when the dark eyed woman spoke in a calm British accent it was hard for the woman to realise she was speaking to her 'You're not gunna want to watch this.' As she pointed the shotgun at the man's chest, his ice blue demon looking eyes looking at his killer desperately searching for a way to survive. The blonde woman looked away when she realised what was about to happen. Bang.

'Woman saved from attacker… Lisa Dawson 25, was saved by a young woman against a viscous thug in the quaint Blue Earth, Minnesota, the police are calling the young woman who stopped the suspected attempted rapist with a knife wound to the right calf and gunshot wound fired point blank in the chest nothing more than a serial killer.' Peter turned the page of the paper, the young Lisa Dawson's tear stained face covering most of the front page, he could hear Eve grumbling as she cleaned her guns on the kitchen counter behind him. 'What did you say?' He spoke a hint of humour in his voice as he turned to look at the young woman behind him. In the paper they had guessed she was in her early twenties and that's what they had suspected at the hospital too; you could never have a definite fact about Eve, that wasn't even her real name.

'I said, you need to learn how to read in your head Peter 'Eve smiled at the aging priest, a smirk attacking the side of his mouth, she knew he worried, he always had from the moment she had seen him, but he looked tired these past few weeks, wrinkles had formed around his soft mouth, his hazel eyes looked tired.

'Were you seen?' He asked, though he needn't of, even though Eve was young she was no fool, her dark brown eyes looked him dead in the eye, her short, raven coloured hair sticking out from behind her ear like it always did. He loved this girl, like the son him and his wife had lost in the accident, like his wife he had lost to cancer years after.

'No Peter.' And with that Peter left for mass.

'So it was a werewolf?' James peeked from behind his spectacles, Eve could hear the excitement in his voice, and she nodded as they made their way to where Libby, James girlfriend was sprawled on the couch. James and Libby had been Eve's friends for months; they had met in recovery ward when James had had an operation to fix his broken arm after falling down the stairs. Eve had tried to keep her life a secret at the beginning of their friendship but like most secrets it hadn't stayed hidden for long, they both thought it was pretty cool to have a hunter friend.

'Were there anymore?' Libby asked through the mouthfuls of popcorn being shoved in her face, she was pretty, with long blonde hair that she always had in a bun and a pale complexion, basically the total opposite to Eve.

'I didn't get chance to look because of the gun shot' Eve spoke as she relaxed in the comfy chair in their apartment, which was the best way to describe them both and there place, comfy.

'Well in movies, they generally roam in a pack, is that the same with real ones?'

'Sometimes, I'll go and have a look tonight.'

Eve walked on the side walk towards the club, the beginning of the night life creeping out as a Saturday night began, she was dressed head to toe in black, her skinny jeans covered by her knee high leather boots and her beaten leather jacket that she had been found in keeping the beating rain off her body. The side of the road that the alleyway from last night was blocked by police tape as she reached the entrance to the club, she didn't get stopped by the security at the door as she entered, she didn't get checked for I.D when she ordered a shot of Vodka. She needed it. The noise from this place beat against her head like a hammer, she ordered another.

'Can I buy you a drink?' came this deep voice from the side of her.

'No.' she didn't even look in his direction as she scanned anything out of the ordinary. He turned and blocked her gaze. He was a head taller than her, with a shaved head and sharp green eyes and a cheeky grin, he wore a white shirt that fit snuggly against his broad frame, he was handsome but he knew it, he moved to run his finger down Eve's arm. On instinct she grabbed the offending arm and twisted it with all her strength, the guys 6ft frame smacked against the bar causing bottles and drinks to skittle all over. Security quickly swarmed them both and they were ejected to the nearest exit behind the club.

The tall, dark stranger continued to rub his wrist as Eve made her way to leave, she tried desperately to control her anger, like Peter had taught her even though the man wasn't making it easy, she had to get away, to check the surrounding area.

'You have style lady, I'll give you that.' Eve ignored him she followed a strange smell she had caught from the bins nearby.

'The way you took down that werewolf, I have to say impressive, so cold the way you looked him in the eye.'

She stopped dead, so she had been caught, she hadn't been as careful as she had thought, as she had promised Peter. She lunged at him, punching him once in the face then in the chest. She kicked him in the ribs as she grabbed her small gun from the hidden pocket she had sewn in to the back of her jacket. The stranger laid there, a smug look on his face like this was the scenario he had been hoping for.

'Your wrist should be broken, which means you're a supernatural. Which means you now have five seconds to tell me what you are.' Eve's body tensed with the anticipation of a fight, the muscles in her back tensed.

'The names Max and I'd appreciate it if you didn't point that gun at me. I don't know what I am but you're in no position to be racist towards supernatural beings, you're not exactly plain Jane now are you Eve?'

Eve tensed, the gun in her hand pointing at Max's skull, the first glimmer of fear reaching his eyes, he knew her name. He raised his hands his strong voice soothing 'I'm here to help you, I.' a noise cut from the bins cut him off as they both looked to see what is was. a werewolf stood, bloody dripping from his chin, a half-eaten heart held in his claws, he snapped at Max and Eve his eyes animalistic before he turned and ran to the busy street behind him, Eve pointed her gun at him and fired missing as Max pushed up off the floor and followed after him, cars screeched to a halt as they chased down the opposite alleyway ripping the police tape as they ran.

'Wow, he must be part grey hound, he can run.' Max slid down the fence grasping for breath, Eve looked at him with disgust 'We are so screwed now, Evie seen as that Wolf now has our sent and with it being the last full moon tomorrow, he's going to be paying us a visit.'

He reached a hand out to Eve; she took one look at it and made her way back the way they had come, Max got to his feet, brushing off the grime that had clung to his jeans.

'Don't call me Evie' Eve made her way to move back towards the cursing drivers still on the main road.

'So Evie, you have a plan to take down Lucky or what? Or is your unique calmness that the fact we lost him a British thing or something?'

Eve smiled, her temper reaching boiling point, if it hadn't of been for this idiot she might of caught that wolf before he had a chance to hurt anyone.

Facing Max, she smiled completely confusing him, reaching slowly for the earlier offending wrist, he watched her, his body relaxing as she smiled again, snapping it with the same force she heard a definite crack this time.

Max howled in pain as he clutched his throbbing wrist, cursing under his breath, Eve smiled as she turned and began to walk away.

'Don't call me Evie, and I have a plan.'

'This is a bad plan.' Peter stood at the altar of the church, he didn't trust the man that had arrived with Eve the previous night, not for that reason, she had made him sleep outside in the shed, but the fact that Eve had told him, he was different and maybe that wasn't always good.

'He's coming for me Peter, tomorrow he will change and then I won't be able to find him, the church is out of the way.' She looked at the aging man in front of her, her saviour, her family for the only time she could remember, she saw the lines on his face, the tiredness in his eyes and she knew it was her that was the cause. Her, the thing that she was, she didn't know, she couldn't remember anything from before his voice waking her up. 'He killed someone Peter,… I couldn't save whoever he killed last night but he won't kill anyone else.' She loaded he shot gun and checked hers and Max's arsenal, guns loaded with silver bullets, knifes, anything that could end a werewolf. 'Please Peter; go to Libby's and James's before sundown.'

'Must be weird living in a church' Max looked at the crucifix in front of him, religion didn't make sense to him, all the stories seemed the same but no one could ever agree on what they meant. Eve ignored him, she carried on emptying her gun of bullets and then reloading it, the moon had just hit its apex, and it wouldn't be long now. 'Has anyone ever told you are very rude?' Max walked towards her.

Suddenly the church door blasted off its hinges, Eve recognised the guy from last night but he wasn't alone. 'Wow he brought friends.' Max muttered as Eve fired at the wolf that raced towards her, hitting it square in the heart, two more replaced it overtaking its dying body. One more shot and another wolf closed in, two flew at Eve as Max fought the guy from the night before. Eve wounded the smallest wolf as the other knocked her to the ground, she could feel the stench of its breath on her face has she struggled with its weight on top of her, it snapped at her head as she grasped her gun in her hand, a loud bang echoed around the church, the wolf's body went limp on top of her, pushing it off her she sat up, Max was panting for breath, a cut across his left eye, the gun still smoking in his injured right hand, he looked at Eve and dropped it 'Thirsty work this hunting, want to grab a beer.' He limped to the smashed door, Eve struggled to her feet and followed, the night time wind catching in her hair, making a shiver catch down her spine. She followed Max, her gun still in her hand. Quickly she knocked him to the ground; he cursed and looked at her, ready to shout until he noticed the gun. 'I don't know how you know me, or what you are.' She raised the gun at him 'but if you hadn't of been in there, then I probably would be in a lot of trouble.' Eve turned towards the bar; she placed the gun back in her hidden pocket.

Max staggered to his feet 'is that what you call a thank you?' he shouted towards the disappearing figure, Eve turned and looked at his striking green eyes and smirked 'No, the reason you haven't got a bullet in your head is a thank you.' She turned, Max smiled as he followed 'She wants me.' He muttered under his breath.


End file.
